The LEGO Dimensions Movie/Transcript
Prologue A quick version of the Disney logo is shown, but in LEGO Bricks. The movie then opens in Vorton. The Warner Bros. logo floats, then flips to Warner Animation Group. The logo then explodes into bricks. The bricks reform into the Disney XD logo and the Cartoon Network Studios logo. The bricks then explode again and pushed by some assembled LEGO Bricks that then form the 20th Century Fox logo. Some bricks then form the Universal letters. They then form over a dimension creating the Universal logo. The bricks then explode. Then the screen moves over Dimensions. Soon we enter a dimension. A portal opens and a blue figure emerges. Behind him is a small robot. The robot starts to scan the ground until jos eye turns green. X-PO: Found it. Lord Vortech: (Laughs evilly) Good. After all these years of searching, it actually exists. I found Foundation Prime. X-PO: Are you sure YOU'RE the one who found it? Lord Vortech: Now I need the Foundation Elements. Using their power, it will fuse all Dimensions. X-PO: Sigh, another day in the life of a robot who's master wants to colide all reality. Well... they are heroes protecting the Dimensions. Lord Vortech: I'm the most powerful being in the Multiverse. They will soon worship me. (Deadpool appears out of nowhere) Deadpool (Regular Universe): Huh? Some money to be paid for me? Count me in. X-PO: Uh... the Foundation Elements are like cornerstones, so they are important to the entire universe. Lord Vortech: Your work is no longer needed for me to conquer the Dimensions. Deadpool: Because I love money, especially when I save it. Remember kids, save your money so you can spend it on the LEGO set you want. X-PO: But there combined power is too dangerous. And it could cause destructiv- (X-PO gets sucked in portal). Lord Vortech: I will make the universes collide! Deadpool (Live-Action Universe, voice over): Oh bother. Well, Deadpool is out, PEACE! (Vortech turns big) Vortech: NO! I will not be denied! (Vortech turns back to normal) Vortech: My dedication to this has taken it's toll! Not much longer can I pass through the Multiverse freely. But there is another way... (Vortech rises bricks and creates Foundation Prime) Vortech: (Laughs Evilly) (Deadpool comes back) Deadpool: This could be a disaterous day, for me. (He gulps) The First Foundation Elements (Rewrite TBA) Villains Return (Rewrite TBA) Welcome to Vorton! (The heroes so far are shown in the rift, crashing into one another) Gandalf: We are at this strange beast's mercy and I do not trust where it is leading us, we must get out! Bloo: Yes, we know! Finn: Where is this rift taking us? Batman: I don't know. I need your scanner. (Wyldstyle hands Batman her relic detector) Batman: If I can locate whatever's generating this rift, then I can disrupt it. (Batman places attena on the relic detector, which starts making weird noises) (Suddenly, another rift opens, which sucks in the heroes) (The screen cuts to Vorton, which the Gateway is shaking. A rift opens, and the heroes fall out. The Gateway explodes, and 8 pieces are sucked into a rift) The Dawn of the New Heroes (Meanwhile in Pirate Island) Jake: Huh? What's happening here? (The portal transported Sakura Kasugano from the Street Fighter dimension to here as she walks to the portal). Sakura: Huh? Where am I? Jake: Ma'am, welcome to Pirate Island. Sakura: Well, Konichiwa, my young sensei. Jake: Sensei? I'm a bit smaller than that. Sakura: Well, I guess I would help you then. Jake: Thanks! Sakura: Sensei, where are Ryu and Ken? Jake: Ma'am, I don't know. Deadpool (voiceover): They're in a Kingdom. (Portals open and some of the heroes fall out) Jake: What is this place? (The Critic from the Nostalgia Critic dimension, the entirety of Team RWBY from the RWBY Dimension, Star and Marco, ) Critic: Hey? Isn't that Never Land? The place where Peter Pan lived? Deadpool: Yes... I don't want to talk about it. (A flashback is shown for a split second with Deadpool being eaten by a shark) Deadpool: Well, I got more things to explain. Captain Jake: What? Deadpool: Little guy, you got a new plan of mine of Destiny. Captain Jake: Okay then, my mate. (The movie version of Deadpool shows up) Deadpool: Wait, WHAT! Who got the idea for adding this Deadpool? He's R! I'm not! Deadpool (Movie version): First, this is a kids movie, second, the Matrix was in another film from 2017. Third, this will make the movie better. Deadpool: Oh well. Anyway, time to start the plan. Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie): What are you talking about? Deadpool: Nothing! Anyway, I think there's a Foundation Element here. I need to do something first. (Deadpool climbs up and pulls down the stud bar, he slides the bar, and "Rule Breaker appears multiple times) Deadpool: Now, I'm rich. Category:Transcripts Category:ININJAGO's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:LEGO